


Why Didn't You Tell Me

by hardcoredrarryshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoredrarryshipper/pseuds/hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an argument, Draco, being the expressive person he is, raises his arms to show his exasperation, and Harry flinches. Now it's up to Draco to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't You Tell Me

“What the actual fuck Draco!” A now 22-year old Saviour screamed at the mentioned boy, as they Apparated inside their expansive house’s kitchen. “Can you not just be fucking civil for once?” They had just left Harry Potter’s best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's house, in the middle of a Civil War. Draco had jokingly called Hermione a Mudblood, which, bless her soul, she did not take the wrong way, used to Draco’s twisted humor, but her husband was a different story. This quickly turned into a screaming match between them, ending with all three against each other. Harry had had enough of it though, when Ron had yelled out something that he knew would mean the end of just shouting, and there would be curses flying.

“At least she wasn’t a Death Eater!”

Anyways, that’s enough introducing everything, let’s un-pause and get on with the story. 

“First of all, ‘for once?’ What the hell is that supposed to mean? I’ve been civil to them since after the War, damn it!” Draco yelled, still so thoroughly enraged, and even more so now that his fiance was against him. “Secondly, how was I being uncivilized? It was her ape of a husband that had to bring up the War!”

“Really, because calling Hermione a Mudblood was something that we should make sure all of our children know how to do, because it’s just fucking manners!” Harry replied, scathingly.

“You know, the lady in question had no trouble grasping the fact that I was joking, and even though it wasn’t the brightest thing ever, it was no fucking excuse for the Weasle to blow up like that!” At the metaphor “blow up”, Draco threw his arms up, being the expressive, dramatic person he was. For most people this wasn’t a big deal, but Harry didn’t have the best childhood, and hands going up didn’t bring back the best memories. Out of instinct, he flinched. Hard. He hoped and prayed that Draco didn’t notice that. As we all know, Harry isn’t the luckiest person.

Even though it took Draco to realize exactly what about that action was wrong, he knew immediately that it was. As soon as he realized what it was, though, his anger immediately diminished to nothing and he slunk into a chair, closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, my fiance, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the most amazing person, was not abused in his life, and what’s more he did not not tell me.”

Harry blanched at all of this, now looking down at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing since the Wizarding World itself, leaning against the kitchen cupboards. He didn’t deny it.

“Hmm… must have been by Muggles at that.” Draco continued, arching a pale eyebrow at Harry. Harry was taken back by this, after all how did he know that it wasn’t a wizard or witch.

Draco, seemingly reading his mind, continued

“That would have never happened had a wizard or witch abused you, as they wouldn’t have hit you, they would have, depending on the level of their insanity and evilness, would have cast a spell ranging from a stinging hex to Crucio. They would have never hit you. ANY wizard would know that there would be less evidence using magic.” he carried on in a voice that could have been discussing weather with an acquaintance. Harry still would not meet his eyes, despite Draco boring holes in him with his. “When in your life were you with people that held that much power over you that didn’t like you, and at that, Muggles? I can’t find a time that would meet that criteria.”

Harry finally looked up and responded. 

“Draco, it’s not important and I thi-” Draco interrupted him before he could finish the ridiculous statement.

“IT’S NOT IMPORTANT MY PERFECTLY SHAPED ARSE!” Harry, despite himself and the situation, snickered, as Draco continued. “Of course it’s important! They’ve obviously had a big enough effect on you if you still flinch when somebody makes a gesture! So, you are going to tell me everything, and we are not moving until you do.” Harry sighed, and decided that he should just go along with what Draco said, lest he wanted to be locked in somehow or tied down. 

Though, it would take some time before he did.

So, for a while, they sat in silence. Actually, by the clock’s time, twenty minutes passed before the green-eyed boy decided to speak.

“You know whenever my parents died, I had to be moved to a different family, right?”

“Well, obviously, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, and continued on

“Well the family I was put with was my aunt and her husband and son. Muggles.”

“Wait, why were you put with them, there were so many wizarding families that would have loved to take you in. Even before you saved the world another time.”

That earned another eyeroll from Harry, and more continuation.

“My mother died for me, so wherever her blood was, that’s where I would be safe. Her parents were dead, and she only had one sibling. To say they thought I was a nuisance would be like saying that Voldemort was mischievous. Not only did they only reach the bare minimum of my needs and make me do all of the housework, seriously, I could cook a full meal and clean the entire house in three hours by the age of ten, they… They hit me. A lot, actually.” Draco was taken back by all of this. Sure, his family got him into well, difficult, situations, they loved him. They did hug and kiss him and spoil him, despite what seemingly everybody thought. He couldn’t imagine a childhood where his parents didn’t mentor him and show their affection for him everyday. Draco, not knowing what to do looked up at Harry to see him with his head in his hands, elbows propped up by the cabinets he had been leaning up against before. Draco, not knowing what else to do, got up and hugged him. Harry buried his face into him, and after a while pulled his face up and told him

“You know, I’m ok, there’s no lingering sadness or depression, and I’m perfectly fine now. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know Harry it’s just that...“ Draco trailed off and sighed “I just want you to know” he continued, now looking into Harry’s eyes “That I will never hit you. Outside of bed.” He finished, smirking.

Harry just grinned and kissed him.

“I love you.” He said, said love showing in his eyes.

“I love you too.” Draco replied. “Hey do you think I could carry you up to bed?” He asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

“Without your magic? No, no chance. You’d fail miserably.”

“I’m stronger than you think, Potter.” Draco replied sticking out his tongue.

“Oh yeah, well go ahead and try, Malfoy.” Harry said, also sticking his tongue out. “Winner picks positions tonight once we do get up there.” Harry finished suggestively.

“Yeah, I’m so winning this bet.” Draco said, reaching to pick Harry up.

He did not. In fact, he failed miserably.

Guess who bottomed that night?


End file.
